Old Flame's And Renewd Love
by kurounue13
Summary: Enelya Ahexil Dumbledore is Albus Dubmledore's adopted daughter. And for the past 14 years she has been in Askaban Prison after being wrongfully accused. She is finally proven innocent and returns home. There waiting for her is the man she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Snape Fanfiction

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are ones of my own creations.

Character Profile:

Ministry of Magic Archive

Case number 227659A

Name: Enelya Ahexil Dumbledore

Age 30 years

Physical Description: Five feet Seven inches in height; Average yet toned build; Hair color dark brown; Eye color blue; fair skinned

Family/Guardians: Adopted Father, Albus Dumbledore

Reason for Imprisonment: Accused and convicted of being a follower of the Dark Lord, and murder of Muggles.

Place of Imprisonment: Azkaban Prison

Period of Imprisonment: 14 years

Reason for Hearing: The prosecutors of this case failed to provide sufficient and solid evidence against Enelya Ahexil Dumbledore. Their case was based upon coincidence and suspicion about her whereabouts the night of the murders and false evidence of her evolvement with Death Eaters. Due to the lack of judgment and full understanding of the ministry in this case, lead to an innocent woman to be wrongfully imprisoned. There is much doubt in the prosecutions credibility.

Date of Hearing: February 21st

Enelya sat quietly in her prison cell, the only light source was provided by a very small window. With every breath she took she exhaled the visible smoke like air. Clear signs as to how cold the prison cell actually was "Enelya?"

She knew that voice and watched as the door opened to see her father walk in. He was shocked to see her shaking as shivering. He removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders. She was so thin now; deep dark circles were under her eyes. Enelya looked as though she had been in a concentration camp for the last 14 years.

"I came to tell you some good news."

"What?"

"Your hearing is tomorrow and I have grand hopes that you will be coming home with me." A small smile made its way onto Enelya's paled face. Albus cupped his daughters face and held it close to his and kissed her forehead. "Albus," he looked up to see a member of the ministry "We must go now. We have to prepare for tomorrow." Enelya soon recognize the man as Arthur Weasly.

"Hello Arthur."

He gave a grim smile; he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Enelya for the last 14 years. Now, seeing her here, she did not look herself. She looked so helpless and fragile. He came in and embraced her "Don't worry dear. Once you get out of here Molly will have a grand welcome home feast waiting for you." She laughed "Give Molly a grand hug for me then."

Tears came to Arthur's eyes; _she's so strong_ he thought, _so strong even though she is in this awful place. _He placed a kiss upon her head before he and Albus left. With a sigh Enelya held her father's coat tight around her. Savoring the warmth, she missed her father's smell. A smile crept back onto her face as she remembered how her father used to eat tons of Berty Bots Every Flavored Beans. She would have to wait till tomorrow, she maybe set free tomorrow, she may not be.

Albus, Arthur, Molly, the Weasly children along with Harry and Hermione sat quietly awaiting the outcome of the Ministry's judgment. None of the children except the twins knew Enelya. Sure they had heard stories from Molly and Arthur, then something happened that shocked Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Albus?"

They looked up to see their Potions Professor Severus Snape, _why is he here?_ Harry thought. "Have they decided yet?" Sadly Albus shook his head, "It's been over three hours now." Molly said before she gave Severus a hug, which surprised the teenagers.

Why was she hugging him?

Why was he here?

Does he know Enelya?

So many questions ran through there minds, but they were brought back to reality when a Wizard came into view. "They have decided." They all felt a weight on their chests, after 14 years Enelya's fate would be decided yet again. Severus sat beside Albus, but he was well in Harry's peripheral vision. He could see a very anxious and nervous look in his teacher's eyes.

Minister Cornelius Fudge stood up from his seat and brought everyone to attention. "We the ministry of magic, after much debate and consideration, we have found Enelya Ahexil Dumbledore, Innocent of all charges."

Molly burst into tears and hugged her husband, the Twins jumped up and cheered. Harry saw a huge sigh of relief come from Severus and Albus. Molly was still in tears as Albus got up from his seat. He was egger to bring his daughter home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Night came, and the sounds of Azkaban stopped.

Everything was quiet at last. Enelya lay on the floor of her sell, her father's coat wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes were closed, and she began to imagine happier times.

_Ennie, _

A voice rang out in her ear, a voice she longed to hear again. Gentle tears crept out from behind her lashes, flowing more once she opened her eyes.

_Ennie,_ she felt his warm strong arms wrap around her cold frail body. "Severus," she whispered, "Severus" she called to him before she slipped into a deep sleep. Gently mumbling his name over and over again till she was unconscious.

Severus stared out of one of the windows of the Weasly house, arms crossed over his chest. His breathing was heavy, but even. After 14 years trapped in that black hole, Enelya was coming home.

Harry came up the stairs but stopped when he saw his professor standing in front of the window. His eyes traveled to a single picture frame on the bedside table. In the frame was a photograph, a man tall and young with jet black hair. It was snowing and a woman was with him, they were smiling and laughing and dancing in the snow.

That was when Harry realized something; the young man…was Severus. The woman was beautiful, long flowing earthy brown hair, bright blue eyes. She looked happy with Severus as they danced.

Harry ducked back when Severus moved, but he only moved his hand. Harry watched as Severus wiped away a tear or two. Harry was somewhat shocked at the sight of his professor crying. He snuck away to tell Hermione and Ron what he had seen.

The door to Enelya's cell opened and slowly she woke up and smile when she saw two familiar faces. Lupin and Tonks stood there in the door way of her cell.

Lupin walked over and helped her up, he held her close to him as they walked out of the prison.

Enelya fliched and hid her face from the bright sunlight. "It will be okay Enelya." Tonks said as she touched Enelya's shoulder.

They escorted her to the wardens room, the warden handed them a powder which they threw into the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Enelya looked in the mirror, and unfamiliar face stared back at her. This woman was very thin, and had pale almost china doll skin, brown hair that was now beyond her waist and dull blue eyes. Cuts and bruises placed randomly about her body and thick dark circles rested beneath her eyes.

Tonks came into the room happily talking till she saw Enelya. Her smile faded instantly as she saw Enelya's lost and confused expression.

"Is that really me?" she asked softly in a raspy voice as she starred into the mirror. Tonks came and sat beside her, gently moving some of the thick brown locks of hair out of her face. "Don't worry; you'll look like your old self in no time."

Enelya smiled, a little, "Now let's get you cleaned up." Tonks walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on. She watched as the steam rose from the warm water. "I'll bring you some cloths," she said before she turned and left the room.

Enelya stood up and gently placed her father's coat on the counter, and then carefully removed her prison robes from her body. She stepped into the bath and sighed as she sank further and further into the hot water.

She took a breath and slowly submerged herself.

There she sat, surrounded by silence. No screams in the night, now horrific sounds of the Dementors…nothing… just pure, calm silence. The hot water soothed her tired and weak muscles.

She took a breath as she resurfaced and then hugged her knees to her chest. She sighed and laid her head on top of her knees and closed her eyes; taking in the sounds…of silence.

Tonks waited patiently outside of the room while Enelya dressed. She placed a black vest and coat combo on over a white shirt (photograph will be on profile.) a pair of black pants. She stared into the full length mirror as she braided her now clean hair. Enelya took another deep breath before she opened the door.

Then the door opened and Tonks stood there smiling.

Enelya smiled back as Tonks eyed her bare feet, "The shoes were to big." Tonks laughed and took Enelya's hand and lead her back into the room; determined to find her a pair of shoes.

Molly was now at Number 12 Gremold Place, cooking up a grand feast. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were busy helping her. Harry looked up as he heard a slight thumping noise. Above their heads was one of the many bedrooms in this place. Then he remembered, that was Snape's room. He could hear a thump, thump, thump back and forth from one end of the room to the other.

Snape was pacing, slowly but with heavy steps. Something was bothering him; he had to ask, for now his curiosity was overwhelming "Mrs. Weasly?"

"Yes dear?" She asked as she looked up from washing a dish, "Is something bothering Professor Snape?" Molly's expression changed from a smile to a frown. "I mean yesterday I saw him at the burrow in a room. There was a photograph on the bedside table. Two people were dancing in it. A woman with dark brown hair was with him."

Molly sighed, "Was that woman, she is the one they were having the trial about?"

"Sit down, all of you." Each one took a seat, egger to hear the story.

"Her Name is Enelya. She is Dumbledore's daughter." Harry was shocked, he had heard her name back in at the Ministry. But he didn't know she was Dumbledore's daughter. "Enelya met Snape back at Hogwarts. She saved him from your father Harry. Snape was rather tormented by your father and his friends. She was his only friend. They fell in love Harry."

Ginny and Hermione sighed romantically with a dreamy look in their eyes. "Why would any one love Snape, he's so mean Mum."

Molly laughed at Ron, "Oh Ron. He wasn't always like that. Enelya stayed with him even after he had became a Deatheater. But…something happened and Snape, how ever much it broke his heart to do so.

"He told Enelya to leave him, that it was to dangerous to be around him. She had almost died once by another Deatheater.

"Enelya knew what Snape was doing. But she didn't faulter, she continued to stay by his side, and love him. Then…14 years ago she was arrested. None of us knew why. Snape came to us, bruised and bloodied. Ranting and raving about the ministry dragging Enelya off to Azkaban.

"None of us knew why, until a month later, during her trial. They said that she had murdered one of the high heads of the Ministry, a Muggle Born. That she was involved with the Deatheater's. Snape was infuriated; they had to make him leave because of his shouting. We knew the charges were outrageous but we just couldn't prove it. They sent her to Azkaban…for life."

"But how did they discover that the charges were bogus mum?" Ron asked now very curious.

"The man who charged Enelya was a member of the Ministry who wanted to use Enelya to find out what she new about the Deatheater's. He was out to get Snape. He used the Cruciatis curse to torture her for information. Thankfully he was sacked because of that. That was when Snape turned to our side.

"Slowly the Ministry was discovering the faults in the case. Till eventually the bottom dropped out of the whole thing."

"So who killed the high head of the ministry?" Ginny asked, "Some other Deatheater. We don't know."

A knock came at the kitchen door, "She's here!" The Twins shouted as they ran to get the door.

"I'm getting it!"

"No I'm getting it!"

"You're always getting it!"

"You both can get it!" Ron shouted to his brothers after which letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Quickly help me set up."

"Ennie" Fred and George shouted in excitement as the opened the door. "Come in" they said in unison as they helped her inside and then almost shutting Tonks in the door. "We've missed you Ennie," "So very much." They hugged her causing a big smile to form on Enelya's face. "Come!" they said as they grabbed her hands and pulled.

Enelya entered the kitchen as she was being pulled by the two red headed Weasly twins. "Come on we have a grand feast to celebrate your return!"

"Surprise!"

Enelya jumped slightly as she saw all of her friends from the Order of the Phoenix gathered together in the small kitchen of Number 12 Gremold Place.

Soon she found herself embraced by a tearful Molly Weasly. "I am so happy that you are home!" She sighed "14 years in Azkaban; how on earth did you survive?"

Enelya smiled grimly, "I really don't know Molly. I really don't know."

One by one she was reunited with her friends, while one remained at the kitchen door. Severus watched Enelya with steady eyes. Yet his heart was raging like an angry mob. He didn't know whether to run and embrace her or sweep her off her feet and passionately kiss her.

But when he saw her face, a twinge of pain rattled his heart.

She did not look like herself; she no longer looked like the young vibrant woman he knew. She was so thin, so pale, so sad and fragile.

He had seen the photographs of those who had survived the Muggle Nazi concentration/death camps during World War Two. That is what she looked like; she looked like she had just walked right out of a concentration camp.

He turned and left the happy moment for he could not bear to see her like that. It broke his very soul and heart. Enelya turned just in time to see Severus walking out of the doorway and into the dark hall. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Severus?"

He heard her voice as she followed him up the stairs. "Severus, look at me. Please." He turned, but slowly once his eyes met her he saw the pain and agony that had built up over 14 years.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped and turned to see Fred and George spying; "Both of you back in the kitchen!" Molly yelled "Leave them alone!"

She winked at Enelya as she dragged her sons back inside; causing her to laugh slightly before turning her attention back to Severus.

"Come with me," she said softly.

A jolt ran down his spine as he felt her take his hand. Enelya lead him to the Library and then shut the door. Once she did, Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. Wrapping his arms around her,

"I thought I would never feel your touch again."

Snape's eyes closed as she sobbed, he to missed her soft touch. "You will never leave my arms again; never."

Tears fell down her face as she continued to savor the feel of his embrace. Gently he wiped them away with his thumbs, "Please, do not cry. You are with me now. Please stop crying." He said in a saddened tone all his own, with his own tears threatening to fall.

Enelya's heart leapt into her throat as she felt Severus's lips capture hers. The kiss grew more and more passionate as he pulled her closer to him. His hold grew tighter, afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

The kiss broke and Enelya rested her forehead against his.

He gave her one last kiss, and then they merely stood there; holding one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Enelya Ahexil Dumbledore.

Chapter Four: Memories

_Severus sat quietly under a tree quietly reading. That was until a boat came over and he saw James potter and his friends "Where you going Snivillus?" He tried to get out his wand to defend himself but to no avail. James disarmed him and with a flick of his wand Severus was hanging upside down in front of them. _

"_What do you think boys? Should I take off Snivillus's pants?" _

"_Snivillus! Snivillus!" His friends shouted and shouted as they continued to taunt the upside down boy. Out of the corner of Severus's eye he saw a shadow. _

"_STUPIFY!"_

_James was shot backwards, the levitation spell was now disenchanted and Severus began to fall. But right before he hit the ground he stopped mid air. While still petrified he was flipped right side up and placed gently on the ground. James got up with the assistance of his friends, who was now angry. "Who did that? Who bloody did that?" _

_A figure came out from behind a tree, Severus's eyes widened when he saw a very familiar Gryffindor girl. Her wand was out and a glare was in her eyes as she looked upon the Potter group. "Enelya what are you doing? He's a Slytherin?"_

_Her glare only hardened as she pointed her wand straight at James Potter. "Leave," a blast of magic hit the ground right in front of James. In a split second they were back in the boat and gone. "Are you alright?" Severus almost did a double take. Not a moment ago her face was stern and her voice was harsh. Now he saw the gentleness inside of her, her eyes and voice soft and concerned. _

"_I am so sorry about them. They give some of us Gryffindor's a bad name." she said softly as she knelt down and picked up his book before handing it to him. "I'm Enelya by the way."_

"_Severus."_

_A small but notable blush came to her cheeks as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know. You were my potions partner last year. I've never had a better one in fact." _

_Severus could feel his pride swelling at her complement. "Um…thank you." _

"_Well I…um…I really need to get to class." Enelya said with a smile as she walked away still looking at him. "Oh wait, um…I know that this is kind of last minute but. My partner blew himself up last week and, I am having trouble in the class. Well I was just wondering if maybe you would be my new potions partner?" _

_Severus game her a small smile, "Sure," Enelya smiled even more something he was beginning to like. _

"_Great I will see you in class." Severus couldn't help but smile as they Enelya walked away, glancing a few times over her shoulder at him. _

_Rain fell down upon the small town; everything was covered in water making it shine. Enelya was making her way back into her house after a nice blissful walk in the rain. Her long hair stuck to her face all the while a smile remained there. She was now 16 years old. As she walked through the snow she heard the flutter of wings. A very familiar Owl came into view and a smile formed on her face. _

_Clenched in his beak was a letter, happily she walked over and took the letter from the owl. _

"_Happy Birthday"_

_Love Severus_

_She smiled and hugged the letter to her chest. She missed being with him, gently she let the owl get up on her arm and took him inside. "Don't need you getting sick now do we." _

_As she walked in she saw her father sitting in his chair reading the daily profit. "Hi dad," she said happily as she removed her wet jacket. _

"_Oh hello dear, oh while you were out a large package came for you. I put it up in your room." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Thank you dad," she walked upstairs to her room after placing the owl on bird stand next to her own. As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help but think about Severus. How she missed him over the summer months. Worrying about him, wondering if he was alright…she didn't like not knowing that he was okay. _

_She sighed as she entered her room not noticing the figure sitting in the corner. "You couldn't resist going out in the rain could you?"_

_She turned around and her smile brightened "SEV!" She leapt into his arms causing both of them to fall. "I've missed you so much." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she felt over whelmed by joy knowing that he was alright. _

"_Don't cry Ennie, please don't cry." He begged as he held her closer to him. Gently he wiped away her tears, "Please don't cry." _

"_I'm happy. I promise." Severus smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. A feeling he had missed. _

"_I love you Enelya."_

"_I love you Severus."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "Uh-Oh, Fred and George did it again"

Severus opened his eyes, the memories continued to flow through his mind as he slowly woke. He looked to his right and saw Enelya sleeping soundly next to him, in his arms. Her head was nestled on his chest her hand linked with his. He sighed in content; it had been so long since he had awakened to this sight. Slowly Enelya began to stir, she inhaled deeply before snuggling closer to him. Severus's arm wrapped tighter around her holding her even closer.

"I had forgotten how warm you are."

She said softly in a small and sleepy voice. "It's like I am sleeping against a warm comfy blanket."

"I have been compared to many things dear but never a blanket." Severus said with a small smile as he kissed his beloveds forehead. The two lay in bed for sometime but Severus had to go out to prepare for the start of the new school year.

Molly hummed happily as she worked in the tiny kitchen of number 12. Enelya was upstairs changing and she wanted to surprise her. Molly quickly answered the screaming tea kettle and poured two cups of tea; then went back to preparing the grand feast. For it seemed Molly Weasly didn't know the understanding of a simple meal. No, every meal she made could feed the whole of England. So here she was humming happily and cooking to her heart's content.

Enelya came down stairs and immediately heard the happy humming. "Molly?"

"Enelya oh dear come sit down." She said as she handed her the cup of tea along with the tea kettle. "Severus should be arriving soon."

"What is all this?" Her eyes grew massively as she looked at the plate before here. "And wait Severus is coming?"

Molly nodded as she continued to place the food on the two plates. "Yes, you both have a lunch date." Before anymore could be said the kitchen door opened and there he stood.

"I will leave you two alone now."

Before either could say anything Molly Weasly was gone. Enelya couldn't help but smile at the confusion that was written all over Severus's face. "Hi,"

He smiled back "Hello." Slowly he took his before taking a sip of the tea. "Tea is good."

Before long they were laughing and talking like they were 17 years old again. "I still remember the first Halloween dance we ever attended. Sirius asked me to dance and I kissed you for the first time in front of him." Enelya blushed slightly at the memory, "You were the very first boy I kissed."

Severus looked at her in shock "No that cannot possibly be."

Enelya smiled "Oh yes Sev, it is. You were the very first one I ever wanted to kiss." Severus smiled and reached over to hold her hand, gently caressing the skin with his thumb. Enelya smiled softly as she looked at their hands. "I still remember that day…" she said softly as her voice grew sad.

Severus got up and moved to her side, embracing her in his arms. "Never think of that day again. You are here and you are safe."

"Safe with you," She looked into his eyes. Severus offered her a soft smile before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Their hands intertwined, their fingers laced tightly together.

"I still feel as though I am in a dream. Wondering if this is truly real," Severus said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Then if it is a dream, pray we never wake up." Enelya leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Feeling her soft lips upon his made Severus's heart practically leap from his chest, just like before. They sat there in each other's arms in a comfortable silence. Merely wanting to enjoy one another's company, who knows when they would have moments like this again. For soon school would begin and Severus would be gone most of the time.

For now, just sitting here in his arms was enough for her.

Dawn came waking Enelya from her sleep. She sighed happily and stretched before getting up to bathe. She drew herself a bubble bath and lit a few candles to help build the mood of relaxation. She had missed bubble baths, so right now all she wanted to do was relax completely in one. Enelya sighed as she stepped into the hot water, and slowly sank lower allowing the heat to relax her muscles.

Meanwhile down stairs Molly came by to once again check on Enelya. She smiled when she heard the sound of running water upstairs and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast. All was well in the house till a loud scream erupted from upstairs not 30 minutes later.

Molly ran upstairs as quickly as she could "Enelya! Dear are you..." she came into Enelya's room only to discover why she had screamed.

There Enelya stood before her, wrapped up only in her bathrobe, as a 17 year old. She looked at Molly wide eyed and scared. "Molly, what's…what's happened to me?" She turned to look at herself in the mirror; her once 17 year old self stared back at her in the glass. "Why do I look like this?"

"Oh my god, Enelya," Molly came in and looked her over. Wondering the very same thing she was.

Soon the order had arrived and was startled to find a 17 year old Enelya sitting in the kitchen.

"How on earth," Lupin was vastly intrigued by this sudden change. "This is truly amazing. Enelya what did you do with in the past few hours?"

"Severus and I had lunch yesterday. Molly made the food,"

"What food?"

"Um, Potato's…sausage…and some new tea…" Lupin jumped up and found that the tea kettle still had the tea in it. He opened the lid and sniffed it.

"Is everything alright Remus?"

"Did Severus drink this tea as well?"

Enelya's eyes widened "Oh god," in a loud pop Remus and Arthur apperated to Severus's home. When they appeared the house was very still and very quiet.

"Severus?" Remus called out as they ascended the stairs to the second floor. "Severus are you here?" they drew their wands out of habit as they came to Severus's bedroom.

The opened the door slightly and saw a hand sticking out from behind the bed. "Oh my god," they ran to assist him. He was unconscious and lying on his stomach, but nothing appeard to be wrong until they rolled him over.

"OH my god," lying there before him was the 17 year old self of Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: 17 again. Literally

Enelya paced around her bedroom at number 12 worrying over whether Severus was alright. Her questions were soon answered when Arthur and Remus came into the room carrying and unconscious 17 year old Snape. "Oh my god," Molly stated "Lay him on the bed." Harry Ron and Hermione had arrived shortly after Arthur and Remus had left. They were just as shocked as anyone else when their potions professor was being carried in; and as a 17 year old none the less.

Enelya came up to the side of the bed and immediately sat down on the edge. "Sev," she spoke his name in a soft tone as she reached out to feel his forehead. "My god what has happened." She asked softly to no one in particular.

"Don't you worry Enelya," Tonks said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will figure this out and find a way to reverse everything."

Some noise came from down stairs which soon traveled up to the room where they all stood. "Enelya…"She looked up to see her father standing there as well as Minerva both holding slack jawed expressions of shock on their faces.

"Father what has happened?" she said looked at him while he in return just stared at the long lost image of his 17 year old daughter. He came over and placed his hands on her shoulders looking her over making sure he was not hallucinating. Slowly he knelt down before her their eyes locking.

"How did this happen?" he asked before looking upon Severus, who also was 17 years old.

"We don't know something was funny about the tea they drank yesterday. Remus is looking into it." Dumbledore stood from his position and went down stairs without another word. Molly came forward as Enelya gasped loudly. Severus had a nasty bump on the side of his head that was not angry purple and black. He moaned in pain when she touched his head and slowly his eyes opened.

"Ennie," his eyes fluttered open slightly. When he looked upon her he couldn't believe his eyes, "Wha, Ennie?" He tried to sit up but did have the strength.

"Sev you shouldn't move, you bumped your head rather badly."

"Why, why do you look like that?"

Enelya sighed "Something happened, causing both of us to turn 17. Remus suggests there was something in the tea." Severus looked at her like she had two heads.

"17, both of us?"

Enelya pulled out a mirror and held it in front of his face. He couldn't believe it; slowly he had up and took the mirror in his own hands. He touched his face repeatedly, wondering if this was a practical joke mirror. He turned it over and over looking at it, till he concluded it was indeed a normal mirror. "This can't be," Enelya placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

Dumbledore came back into the room, "We have confirmed that there was something off about the tea. Severus when you are up to it we need you to analyze it to conclude what was in that tea." Slowly Severus nodded; he still couldn't believe this was happening. Enelya placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead and went to get a healing potion from Remus. When she returned she saw Severus standing in front of the mirror, just staring at himself.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I never wanted to be this age again, after everything I went through. And now, here I am staring at the one thing I never wanted to be again."

"But Sev, you are different now. You are stronger now." She handed him the healing potion which he drank.

"Ugh, forgot how awful these things taste." Enelya giggled slightly at the face he was making.

A soft knock at the door came at the door "Enelya?" She looked up and there stood her father. "The order is meeting downstairs to see how to handle the situation. I believe it would be wise that the two of you attend." She nodded and took Severus by the hand as they walked down stairs.

The group entered the kitchen and all eyes were on Enelya and Severus.

The two took a seat at the table in silence. "As you all well know something has happened allowing Enelya and Severus to be turned back to 17. What it is we don't know yet. We are here to discuss a plan of action." Dumbledore took a seat as the room remained in silence for a few moments.

"Well we must discover what has caused this do we not?"

Everyone nodded before the room once again fell into silence. "Well Severus…I mean professor Snape and Enelya need a cover now don't they?" all eyes were on Ron Weasly now who blushed. "it was just an idea."

"No Ron continue please," Dumbledore said egger to listen.

"Well it's not like Professor Snape can go back to Hogwarts as a teacher can he?" He glanced at his teacher "No offense sir but it would cause people to wonder. And well, you could be taken advantage of."

Everyone looked at Ron shocked, "Wha? I've been known to have good ideas." Hermione smiled while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell us Ron what exactly is your idea?" Dumbledore asked now more intrigued.

"Well, Professor Snape and Miss Enelya well I guess they could be undercover as students, At school?"

The room went silent and Ron blushed "that's actually brilliant Ron."

"Yeah but the only problem being is we will have to take Classes with our professor. He'll kick our butts in potions and stuff." The trio looked at Snape's expression of both annoyance and slyness.

Dumbledore stood from his chair. "Very well until further notice Professor Snape has taken I'll for the new school year. And we will be expecting two new transfer students. Enelya can be from Beaubaxton's while Severus can come from our sister school in Ireland. I will write both the heads of the school's and speak with them." Dumbledore left leaving everyone in the kitchen.

Molly smiled happily as she went to make food for everyone. "Well Sev at least you have the better school. I have to dress up and be all runway model status." Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "You're telling me you never saw how the Beauxbaton girls are?"

Ron sighed dreamily which cause the four of them too look at him, "Wha?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the shortness in length. Just a reminder cause i don't think i have mentioned this, but this story is in my own Potter-Verse. Just wanted to mention that incase people started getting confused.

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious OC's

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Enelya looked at herself in the mirror in her father's office. She was dressed head to toe in the bright blue uniform that was of the Beauxbatons Academy. The silly little had right down to the high heeled shoes. "Oh my god," She said as she stared at herself. She turned around as the door opened and in stepped Severus. He was dressed in a black suite with a lovely dark emerald green tie. His semi longish hair was pulled back into a pony tail but some of his hair fell free and the strands framed his face perfectly.

"Oh Sev," She said as she came closer eyeing him up and down. "Don't you look nice?" Severus eyed her back taking in every aspect of this outfit. "I do hope they let you keep this suit." Enelya said softly as she fixed his tie.

"I doubt it will fit once we are back to our normal selves." Severus looked at himself in the mirror "Well, I don't look to bad."

"Watch your ego dear." Enelya once again fidgeted with her uniform. "Oh god I swear I feel like a pampered dog." Severus smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look lovely. Accept it."

Enelya smiled at Severus and cupped his cheek "You are still so handsome." He half smiled at her before taking her hand in his.

"Severus, Enelya," They looked up as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came into the room. "Now you both understand what is going to happen?" They both nodded.

"I still can't believe this happened Albus."

"Neither can I. My daughter is making me feel old and young at the same time." Enelya smiled and giggled.

"Sorry dad."

~That night at the Banquet~

Dumbledore walked over and came to stand on his podium. "Welcome back everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Now that the first years have been sorted we have some last minute details to deal with before we can begin our fest. This year we have two new last minute transfer students. And one is from our sister school in Ireland." He said in excitement that was all an act.

The doors to the great hall opened and in walked Enelya and Severus. All the students were in awe at the two of them. And to Severus's surprise many of the girls were eyeing him with blushed cheeks. But it was no surprise that many of the boys were eyeing Enelya and the girls envious. The two reached the bottom of the small steps where McGonagall stood with the Sorting hat.

"First Miss Cerise Basile," Enelya gulped slightly as she walked up and sat on the stool. She removed the blue hat from her head which was soon replaced by the sorting hat.

_Ah young Miss Dumbledore I see once again I am to sort you. With you my decision is as it always was. _GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table was in an uproar as she took her seat. Now it was Severus's turn, "Liam Hanley" Harry and Ron leaned back slightly to get a better look at their professor. Severus sat down and the hat was placed upon his head.

The entire room was silent for a few moments; Enelya wished she could hear what the sorting hat was saying in Severus's head. Harry and Ron leaned back farther and then suddenly the decision had been made "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Ron fell to the floor with a loud thud; all the while those who knew it was Severus were completely speechless. McGonagall looked as though she was going to laugh. Severus made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Enelya. Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged quick glances with one another before clapping along with the rest of the house. Severus buried his head in his hands as Dumbledore once again took his spot on his podium.

"Welcome to our two new students. Oh one more bit of information our Potions Master Professor Snap is regrettably on leave this term due to his health. Taking his place will be an old associate of mine, Professor Horus Slughorn," He stood and the students applauded. "Now on with the feast!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but here it is Chapter eight!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Enelya.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Morning came and everyone was happily eating their breakfast. Enelya found herself sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Finally Severus made his way to the table, "There is so much red and gold I might throw up." Enelya stifled a giggle before patting him on the shoulder as he sat down at the table while adjusting his tie.

"I believe that the sorting hat sorted you into Gryffindor for a reason. So you will just have to accept that reason now won't you?" Severus gave her a look which only made her smile more. She quickly adjusted his tie "There." He offered her a half smile before digging into his breakfast.

"Okay am I the only one here who thinks it's weird that we are now fellow students with our teacher?" Ron whispered to the group.

"No, you aren't the only one Ron." Hermione replied while Harry remained silent. "So Prof…..I mean Liam what classes do you have?"

Severus looked up at Hermione, he too felt rather strange not needing to address her as Miss Granger, "Well…Hermione" he cleared his throat "Got this is so strange." He ran a hand through his black locks before sighing "Ancient Ruins, Herbology…DADA, Potions and…" He pulled out his schedule "Divination and Astronomy."

"Hey same here," Enelya said as she looked at her schedule. "Then again if I remember correctly most 7th years have the same classes." Severus nodded as he sipped his pumpkin juice. Suddenly Professor Slughorn walked up to him and Enelya.

"Hello Mr. Hanley and Miss Basile," He patted them both on the shoulders "Look forward to seeing you in my class. I have heard from Professor Dumbledore that you both are quite advanced in Potions. I am eager to see your skills." Severus gulped, being 'Collected' by Slughorn was the furthest thing from his mind. Slughorn walked off and Enelya sighed heavily.

"Well I will say this, looks like it's going to be a war of the brains between Se-Liam and Hermione." Ron said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Enelya couldn't help but smile.

~Slughorn's class~

Professor Slughorn went around the classroom inspecting all the potions that had been made. They all had been assigned to make a Sleeping Death potion. And when Slughorn reached Severus's cauldron he inspected it carefully. All the while he had a small smirk on his face, but Enelya could see it.

"My, my Mr. Hanley I believe this is the most perfect potion I have seen all class. 50 points to Gryffindor," Severus looked over at Enelya who merely rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Alright, we don't need your ego inflating any more than it already is." She said as Slughorn inspected Hermione's cauldron and earned another 50 points to Gryffindor.

The class was released a few minutes later, Severus and Enelya had a free class so they walked along the grounds. Finally they came to sit along the banks of the black lake. They lay there together side by side on the ground beneath one of the many trees. "I've missed doing this." Enelya said finally, her voice soft and wistful.

Severus could only smile "So have I Ennie." Enelya's eyes soon became glazed over with tears.

"Sev?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "What is it?" Then he took note to her teary eyes "Ennie what's wrong?"

"What if we never turn back?" Her head turned and their eyes locked "What if we are stuck like this? What will we do?" Severus sighed and looked back up towards the sky as he pondered her questions.

"Well, if we are to remain this way. I would…think of it as a blessing." He said softly, "Think about it, we could re-live the years we lost together. Gain back those 14 years that were stolen from us." His hand squeezed hers "We can finally have our lives back. Start fresh."

Enelya looked at him as a few tears fell down her face. "You would do that? Give up everything you've worked for…for me?"

He smiled as he rolled over onto his side "In a heartbeat." A small but happy smile formed on Enelya's face as she nestled her face against his.

"I love you Sev." She sighed happily.

"I love you Ennie."


End file.
